


Almost, But Never Quite

by miasnape



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Community: sn_playbook, Infidelity, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miasnape/pseuds/miasnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Casey wants is one easy evening.  Written for the 'cheating challenge' over at sn_playbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost, But Never Quite

Casey kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and knocked a textbook and two empty beer bottles onto the floor. There was a pause where Casey stayed frozen like a rabbit in tharn, and then Dan burst out laughing. Casey joined him, half out of drunken amusement and half out of welcome relief, slumping back into the couch's sagging cushions.

"Jesus, if I'd done that at home..."

Dan turned to look blearily at him.

"Lisa's still being a class-A bitch?"

Casey carefully didn't give into the temptation to agree with Dan out loud.

"She just. I know it's all the wedding stuff, and stress, but Christ," Casey groaned, "there's a whole month to go and I just can't win with her. I try to help and she acts like every suggestion I make is some kind of carefully considered insult, so I try to stay out of it and she says I don't care, and do I even want to get married, and on and on. She's just--"

He threw his hands up like he was offering Lisa's impossible nature to the heavens to categorize, and sighed heavily. Danny reached over and squeezed his shoulder, and Casey leaned into the pressure and closed his eyes.

"I just want one day where I wake up and go to work and come home and go to sleep and it's all easy, and simple, and good."

He turned his head, chin brushing against Dan's fingers.

"I mean, is that really too much to ask for?"

Dan squeezed his shoulder again, and reached out with his other hand to brush hair out of Casey's face.

"No, it's not."

"Like tonight. There was food and talking and beer and sports and no yelling or emotional blackmail. Fun was had by all, right?"

Danny nodded, smiling softly, and Casey closed his eyes again, feeling warm and comfortable here on Danny's sofa, cheek pressed against the back of Danny's hand.

"I just, I like this. I want _this_."

Casey opened his eyes, and Danny was looking right at him, eyes dark and heavy with unmistakable want. It sparked something inside Casey, and he leaned into Danny's warm bulk and traced Danny's lower lip with his finger, left to right, and then back the other way with his thumb. Danny's lips parted, and his chest moved up and down quickly, like a train gathering momentum. Casey let his fingers slide into the messy hair behind Danny's ear, and his thumb stroke back and forth over the slight rasp of Danny's barely-there stubble.

"I want this," Casey said again, voice low and hushed. He shifted his weight onto his free hand, and then his knees, until he was crouched over Danny, staring at his mouth and feeling his breath come fast against his skin. Casey's right hand came up to press against the crackly letters on Danny's worn grey t-shirt, and he ran it up Dan's chest and let it come to rest curled around his neck, thumb rubbing erratic patterns onto his collarbone.

Danny tilted his head up to meet Casey's kiss with a soft sigh, holding him steady with a hand on his hip and the other still on his shoulder. Danny's lips were slightly chapped, and so were his, and they both tasted of beer and potato chips. It was drunken-sloppy and deep and heavy with the weight of dozens of kisses left unkissed before now. It was good, and Casey felt that goodness reverberate through him – through them both – and he pressed closer into Danny's heat because he wanted more; wanted it over as much of his body as he could get.

Danny's hand shifted off Casey's hip and under Casey's sweater, pushing gently and sliding over Casey's back. His fingers were just a bit cooler than Casey's skin, and Casey groaned and arched into the contact, feeling goosebumps rise and trail after Danny's movements.

Casey shifted, tongue still tasting the roof of Danny's mouth, until he was straddled over Danny's thighs. Under him, Danny moaned into his mouth, and his hands tightened briefly before pushing, gently but inexorably back until Casey was forced away from Danny's mouth with a protesting moan. He opened his eyes and drank in the sight of Danny's face. His lips were red and wet and swollen, his pupils blown and his cheeks flushed pink. He looked wrecked, and Casey's dick twitched in his pants. He leaned forward to take Danny's mouth again, but Danny bent his head and braced his arms, and Casey lurched to a stop halfway there.

"Danny. Danny, please," Casey said, voice hoarse, and he wanted Danny to let him keep kissing him because it was good, it was perfect, but also because--

"Case..."

\--because if they stopped now then that was it; it was over, and he'd have to think about what they'd just almost done – what he had just done – and he _wanted_ this, but there was Lisa and the wedding and his career and Danny's career, and in the end, in the end there was never any question of him actually getting to have this.

Danny's hands came up to frame his face, and they stared at each other, breathing in concert. Casey sighed and his shoulders slumped and Danny pulled him forward to rest their foreheads together. His arms were warm and heavy wrapped around Casey's back and Casey let himself have that moment of contact until his legs started going numb beneath him and he had to move away.

"You're freaking out over getting married and so is Lisa, but you love each other, and you can’t do this, Case. You can't. I couldn't let you."

Danny was staring vaguely into the near distance, pulling absently at the hem of his t-shirt. His voice wasn't completely even, but he was trying so goddamned hard that it was breaking Casey's heart.

"And you know I love you, man, you _know_ that."

Danny turned suddenly, touching Casey's knee until Casey looked up at him.

"You _know_ that," he repeated, and it was like a plea. "If you were, I mean, if there wasn't Lisa, or... You know that I would--that I want--"

Casey covered Danny's hand with his own and pressed down tight.

"I know."

Danny turned his hand over in Casey's until they were palm to palm, and then he let go with a little laugh.

"So much for one easy evening."

Casey laughed too, even though it wasn't funny.

"You'll get married to Lisa, and you'll have kids, and your own TV show, and you'll be happy, and it won't always be easy, or simple, but it will be good, Casey, I promise."

And Casey nodded and carefully didn't give in to the temptation to kiss Dan, because it _would_ be good. It might not ever be enough, but it would be good.

Danny promised.

THE END


End file.
